1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby bottle with recessed bottom for the removable receipt of a cold substance and more particularly pertains to retaining the contents of a baby bottle cold over a long period through the use of a frozen material removably inserted in a recess extending upwardly from the bottom of a baby bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wide variety of baby bottles and other devices from which beverages may be drunk and in which provisions are made for retaining the coldness of the beverage is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wide variety of baby bottles and other devices from which beverages may be drunk and in which provisions are made for retaining the coldness of the beverage heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining the contents of baby bottles or other containers cold through appropriate design configurations of the bottles or other similar-type containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,048 a quick cooling insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,325 discloses a baby bottle having a generally toroidal hollow chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,328 discloses a cooling vessel for beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,284 discloses a thermally insulated baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 308,617 discloses the design of a baby bottle cooler.
In this respect, the baby bottle with recessed bottom for the removable receipt of a cold substance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining the contents of a baby bottle cold over a long period through the use of a frozen material removably inserted in a recess extending upwardly from the bottom of a baby bottle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baby bottle with recessed bottom for the removable receipt of a cold substance which can be used for retaining the contents of a baby bottle cold over a long period through the use of a frozen material removably inserted in a recess extending upwardly from the bottom of a baby bottle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.